Wolf's Rain Part 2: Final Destination
by GypsyLass30
Summary: Four years have passed. The wolf pack has yet to be reunited with one another. Most think the other is dead and do not seek each other out. Tsume, however, has little choice when he stumbles upon something he never expected and has to find his old pack. Once reunited, only then can they save the flower maiden and seek their final destination... Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! If you haven't read my fan fiction of Wolf's Rain: A New Beginning. ... this won't make any sense!**

**SOOOOO here it is, not sure really if I should be putting it up cuz it kind of jumps everywhere. ... but really it has to! To many awesome main characters! PLEASE tell me what you think! Hope it was worth the wait! You'll find some parts in this chapter finding it's inspiration from the first episode**

* * *

><p>Tsume had been leaning against the wall, sharpening his long knife against a flat end of a rock, anxiously have been awaiting the order. The fog, as usual, was thick around the small abandoned village that the wolf pack had made their hideout. It was also their home. It was not a favorable scene for wolves, but they had little choice in living in it if they were to survive these ever more troubling times. The air was humid, fog always surrounded the village due to the surrounding, murky water. Yes, their village, their hideout, was floating on murky water, a swamp. The only thing supporting the buildings were the docks that was also their only sidewalk to move about the village.<p>

The past four years, many wolf packs were wiped out and one or two wolves out of those packs were taken into captivity to search for other wolf packs. This village was the only thing that had kept them alive for so long. Being on the water made wolves controlled by that military lose the scents of the others once they passed through the water and the fog that kept the floating village concealed. It was perfect to hide within, but difficult to live within. Living on the water, they had little access to food and supplies they needed. The only meat that was freely given was from the fish that were caught and amphibians that lived in the water. There were surrounding trees that grew out of the water and crowded the swamp, but it was only another decent feature of the swamp that hid the floating village. The only way in and out was to jump through the thick branches of the trees until they came to where they had tied row boats where the water was easier to access. With the fog still giving them cover, they would silently row the boats across the open water until they reached land. They often went to land several times every week. At first, it was just to steal supplies for the pack to live where they had to live. A few miles inland, a train rode through everyday carrying valuables. Food, weapons, clothes and more. Come to find out, this train often shipped military weapons across the country from Dai 'Ron. The first time they had stumbled upon these powerful weapons and saw what their purpose might be, they destroyed it and even took some for their own use. They used the military's own weapons to destroy it mainly through use of detonators, stole other needed supplies and fled the scene. Now, they had turned into some resistance against the military and Tsume loved it. Not exactly for the what may seem like noble acts, but Tsume loved any reason to fight, especially against the military. After Toboe's death and leaving his hopeless pack behind, Tsume had just wanted to die somewhere in the wilderness and hope he wasn't reborn in some after life again. Paradise wasn't worth it to him if he had to keep reliving this same life over and over, watch the people he love die over and over and never finding this so called utopia. He left his original pack for just those reasons. He didn't just leave because Toboe was gone, but he was not going to stay to watch the others die in front of him. What hope could they possibly have when the military had Amaris in their clutches? He had ran away to accept death itself upon him and had nearly succeeded before stumbling upon this certain pack. Most of Zali's pack had been wiped out, also, by the military. What remained of it was his mate Cole, still a beautiful woman compared to her aging mate and what was left of their offspring from their previous pack, Marek and Gizibe (Gee-zuh-bee). The two brother and sister were very close and very protective of their family like their father, Zali. Marek was the spitting image of his father with light brown hair he kept short and golden eyes. The same could be said about Gizibe looking like her mother. Like her mother Cole, she had a deep shade of purple hair that barely touched her shoulders, but was unkempt with three braids she tied to the back of her head. Being the only female besides her mother, she was always trying to prove something, which was the very thing that made it hard to work with her. Usually, Marek could put her in her place when her stubbornness was getting in the way of their mission. If Tsume hated anyone, it was Moss. The only other survivor of Zali's pack. He'd like to think of himself as Zali's right hand man and obviously thought Tsume a threat to his position in the pack. Tsume was a good fighter and Zali used his skills to the full. Especially when learning Tsume's dealings with the humans within the city and even knowing how to drive a vehicle. The passed year they had stolen a pickup truck from the nearby city and Tsume was able to teach both Marek and Gizibe to drive while Tsume used his other skills to fight off the enemies. The truck was obviously kept inland and hidden to where they could only find it. All this made robbing the trains and destroying the weapons the military shipped possible, almost effortless. So if Moss could put Tsume down in anyway, he would make sure to do it on the spot. Especially if it meant humiliating him. Any other wolves apart of this pack were refugees, in other words, like Tsume. A lone wolf with no purpose and struggling to survive. At least it kept his mind off the past. Still, there was a downside to everything. Since robbing the train, security had obviously tightened, but in a way they haven't expected. Sure, they added more soldiers, but they often brought their own wolves they have taken control of. The first time it happened, they nearly lost the battle. They didn't manage to blow up the weapons but were able to grab the wolf and go. Tsume had never actually seen how the wolves were controlled and it disturbed him to see the man-made devices latched into their systems. They could not take the wolf back to their hideout, knowing the torque the wolf bore would lead the military straight to it. They found another hideout within one of the abandoned cottages scattered abroad the abandoned land and tried to remove the torque from their body. They even went as far as taking a knife and cutting between the device and the skin it was attached to. The moment the torque was taken out, the wolf's body shut down and he died. For awhile, their new quest was to keep raiding the military, but try and take the wolves and free them. Every wolf they ever tried to free died moments after they forced the torque out. The only thing they managed to learn about the torque was to shut down the tracking device so the military could no longer track them. Zali then made a new rule. They were no longer to take in military controlled wolves, but were to catch them and end their life quickly so the military could no longer use them. That was what they had become now. A resistance that also killed their own kind. Tsume never did the killing by his own hand, but had watched Zali, Moss, and even Marek kill their brethren controlled by the military. Tsume would like to think there was a better way to handle it, but it really did sound better to die a quick death than be forced to work any longer under the military.

He jumped across the dock and landed on the one Zali stood and was quickly met with the rest of the members. Zali's family, aside from his mate, Cole, including Moss and two other young wolves that had found shelter here from their past. They were named, Brom and Zane. Zali was the first to jump through the branches at level with the village before the others followed his lead. They swiftly jumped from limb to limb until they came to where the boats were tied and rowed them out inland.

No one said a word as they rowed across the foggy lake. With them raiding the trains, security had doubled and bounty hunters sought them out to bring them in for the money. Not too far from here was a town that the train passed right into. The city folk knew too well of the "bandits" that dwelled in the swamps and therefore had tightened their security and was ready to arrest any of the wolves. They often sent search parties too to try and capture them and ceased the crimes but to no avail.

Marek rowed one boat with Zali, Gizibe and Brom. Tsume rowed the other boat, to his dismay for Moss and Zane. As they neared land, Gizibe jumped from the boat to push it to shore while Zane pushed the boat for Tsume towards inland and each tied the boats down so they wouldn't flow away. Near the shoreline were massive rocks that formed a cave just big enough to hide the truck behind the moss growing over it. Marek drove the truck out with Moss and Zali on the inside while the rest crowded in the bed of the truck. Gizibe would, no doubt, fit with her family in the inside of the truck but preferred the open air and crowding with the others.

Gizibe looked at Tsume and shouted as they drove. "What time did you say the train arrives to Trenton?" That was the name of the town residing closest to them.

"2:15," He shouted without taking his eyes off the road.

Gizibe reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. One of many things they had stolen for this purpose. Tsume and Zane were often paired together to sneak into Trenton simply to get the train's schedule so they could figure out exactly when to rob it. "That gives us about thirty minutes to beat the train before it enters Trenton." She frowned.

"Don't screw up and we'll be fine, " Tsume replied. Zane and Brom laughed in response .

Gizibe was not amused. She snapped the pocket watch closed and stuffed it into her pocket. "Speak for yourself," she mumbled.

The land surrounding them now was nothing but empty moors. There were a few houses scattered abroad but most were abandoned. The land had become infertile and many of the residences were forced to move to Trenton and leave the village behind. It gave the wolves, yet, another advantage. Many of the townsfolk believed their hideout was somewhere in the moors. Marek often hid his truck behind one of the abandoned cottages they used as a secondary hideout to fool those seeking to find their real hideout hidden within the fog and water. Having the enemy clearly see them come from within the moors would ensure the enemy would never guess that they resided on a floating village well hidden in the fog and swamp-like environment.

Marek shut the engine off and shut the car door while everyone else jumped out from the back. The surrounding area had other abandoned buildings scattered abroad that had once been shops and business. All in all, another abandoned village, if it could even have the right to be called one. Still, Tsume preferred this atmosphere over the swamp. He still missed the life he had in the city. He had thought it couldn't be worse when he was still with Kiba and the others within the mountains, but never imagined he would be living within a swamp. At least within the moors he had the open air and fields instead of the restricted space within the entangled branches of the swamp.

"Train will be here any minute. You all know the plan, " Zali began speaking.

"What if they bring another wolf to fight us?" Gizibe questioned in concern.

Zali turned to face her, a permanent frown on his aged face. "I'm sorry, Gizibe. You know the answer. We've tried everything to free them from these devices and they suffer and die anyway. We've all agreed we'd rather put the wolves out of their misery so they aren't controlled any more." He turned away. "We'd all rather die than be controlled in such a way." He turned away before she could argue it anymore.

"He's right you know, " Tsume said as he passed her. He turned to face her, ignoring a part of him that was completely against killing his innocent Brethren. "Death would be better than that."

"You say that now, " Gizibe spat.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've all had something or someone taken from us. One day, we're going to attack that train," she pointed towards the tracks, "and have to kill a wolf that is dear to one of us. Haven't you ever thought about that? Would you allow us to kill someone that was close to you?"

Tsume gave a slight shrug. "Like your father said, what else can we do about it?"

"I don't know, " Gizibe shouldered passed him, then paused one more. She exhaled before she spoke."All I know is I wouldn't want my father or brother to give up on me if I were the one under enemy control. I don't want death... I want... Freedom... For all of us. The fact that we're so ready for death tells me we've already given up and lost. Death shouldn't have to be our only way out." She raised her head towards the horizon. "But what do I know? All I can do is follow orders and try to survive." Tsume didn't know what he could say to her, because she was right. All they could do was survive. She forced a cocky smile flipping her hair over her shoulder towards him. "Well, see you further down the road."

* * *

><p>It was all a blur. He knew months were flying past him. It felt life the years of his life were being sucked straight out of his soul within a short amount of time. Often he heard voices, mainly Cher's and sometimes Quent's. He could only remember pain coursing through his body. He would see scars from past battles he would never remember and wake up each time to see new wounds that would become new scars. He had broken memories of his captivity, but the most prominent ones that stood out was where he simply begged to see Amaris and Toboe. He had no idea how much time had gone by since he had last seen them and Cher offered little information on them. In fact, she was more willing to talk about Amaris than Toboe. The most she would say is that Toboe and Amaris had been allowed to see each other. Hige would like to imagine Amaris still finding a way to comfort Toboe and Toboe helping her to stay strong too. Cher will have finally gotten her wish to study them up close, see how the flower maiden affects wolves mentally, spiritually and even physically.<p>

Soon, however, Cher got to a point she stopped talking about Amaris too. She even became cold towards Hige. When Hige started to become too aggressive, even fighting Cher to the point soldiers were sent in to restrain Hige, the little freedom he was sometimes given was completely cut off. "What have you done to them?" Hige had accused her. Not only was he beyond furious, but he was losing what was left of his sanity. He was always in immense pain and he never knew why. He didn't know what he had been forced to do, especially if he had murdered other wolves. Not even Quent would explain what had happen to Kiba and the others. If he could just see Toboe and Amaris, he might have been able to tolerate his captivity longer. But the pain of not knowing how they were was unbearable and it wasn't the only pain he had to deal with, but the only one he focused on. It was what made him shiver the most. His heart couldn't even bear the thought of Blue. Whenever he did, everything of his mind and soul told him she was dead... And that he had been responsible for it. Just before the torque would power down, he could picture her face, her smile and feel the warmth of her face. It would all melt away to nothing, like a good dream just before waking up.

Hige opened his eyes to the harsh light of the room and woke up to new pain and wounds throughout his body. There was even blood on his face, but not belonging to him. Worse yet, he was strapped down completely restricted of movement. Even the crown of his head was strapped down to the side so his torque could be freely given attention without him fighting. But Hige had long stopped fighting them. He didn't even know why Cher bothered powering down the torque. It was more torture to wake up and realize what he lost. He exhaled softly, all too familiar and used to being in this position. Cher caring for his wounds, washing the blood and making sure the torque wasn't damage.

"How long has it been?" He finally questioned softly.

"Since what?" Cher replied.

"Our captivity."

Cher walked around the table Hige was strapped to, which she rarely did. Hige raised his head as far as it could go. Cher had cut her long golden hair to a short bob that came to her jawline and wore glasses with narrow frames. What surprised Hige the most was seeing the lines under her eyes. Her whole new appearance made her look very old. Cher took off her glasses and placed them in her front pocket of her coat. She exhaled pulling her short hair behind her ear and revealing her beautiful wedding ring she wore on her left hand. "You were brought here four years ago."

Hige's eyes widened and his fists tightened, being the only thing he could move. "What? Four years?" He yelled. He didn't want to believe it. He had practically blinked and four years passed by him. He quickly thought of the others. What had they been doing the past four years? Had they survived this long? His heart lurched when he thought of Toboe alone all this time. At first, he could only picture frail Toboe being experimented on and enduring it alone. Then it dawned on him Toboe would no longer be the helpless fourteen year old. If four years had really passed, Toboe would be eighteen now. Hige couldn't imagine it. He quickly thought of Amaris. How had she survive this long with no open air and the invigorating light of the Moon? Hige shifted his eyes back at Cher. "Please, let me see them! I need to know if they're all right! Please!"

"They're all right, Hige. Right now, I need to go and-"

"Damn it!" Hige yelled, fighting the straps around his body. "Let me see them!"

"I can't!" She snapped. "You are in no position to be demanding. Do I need to remind you what happened last time you had an outburst?"

"What have you done to them?" Hige yelled. Tears began to form in his eyes as he began to realize what may have happened. "Toboe never survived, didn't he?" He questioned her.

"Toboe is fine!" She replied with coldness of tone.

"Then why won't you let me see him?"

"Get some rest, Hige." She spat and walked out of his view.

"Cher!" Hige yelled before he heard the door slam.

Cher slammed the door behind her and let her back fall against the door. She arched her back slightly, dropping her head into her hands with a trembling breath. "Every time, it's the same. " She heard a gruff, old voice of a man. Cher raised her head from her hands and saw Quent, who had apparently been listening in. "When are you going to tell him the truth about Toboe? It's been four years, now."

Cher held her arms and could still barely raise her head. "I can't say what's happen to him. What I've done to that child- I can't-Hige will never understand."

"What difference does it make?" Quent brought out. "At least he'll have an answer." Quent looked towards the room Hige was in. "Plus, I think it's slowly killing him. He hasn't really seen or touched his kind in four years. That alone can affect one's health. Wolves are strong, but they're still animals and many animals die from neglect."

Cher had heard this lecture before, and believed in it with all her heart. She just needed to hear it again. She just felt so much guilt over what had happened to Toboe and Amaris , but it wasn't any better for her what she was putting Hige through. She finally stood straight and walked passed Quent. "If you could, just take Hige back to his cell. I've got other work to do."

She walked passed Quent and continued down the hall. She made her way back to the control room where her husband mainly worked, especially since the train robberies the past year and their weapons being robbed through about every shipment they sent across the country. She came before two sliding doors and pulled a key card from her pocket and slid it through the insert and typed the numbers into a keypad before the doors finally opened to the control room, the heart of the base. Not surprisingly, she walked in on her husband yelling displeasingly among a soldier reporting back from one of his missions. "How does a bunch of animals make fools of my soldiers?" Jiro ranted. "I gave you explicit instructions to follow and you're still failing me!" Cher sighed. She knew exactly what was going on. The train robberies. She would like to think it didn't have to involve her, but it did to a point it almost scared her. To what Jiro was going to force her to resort to if he couldn't get his soldiers to succeed. "You're useless," Jiro snarled at the soldiers. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir. " The soldier quickly said and hurried passed Cher as fast as he could.

It was then Jiro noticed Cher and approached her."Cher, what are you doing here? It had better be good."

"It's about Hige. "

"And? Is it finally time to put the dog down?"

"No!" Cher quickly said. Jeri raises her brow at the quick defense. "He just needs a resting period and he'll be good as new. I just ask that you not use him for awhile."

How long is this going to take? "

"Give me four days at least."

"Three, " Jiro said in a curt tone. "And that's final. If not, find me another dog to replace him."

"I'll do my best, " she said, but Jiro was already turning his back to her and giving new orders for the other men. They had been married for almost three years now and since owning her, Jiro dropped all his charm he had once used on her and talked to her like one of his men. He still kept his promises to her he had first made about giving her anything she wanted, as he just did, but was rarely kind about it. He still valued her skills and knowledge and thought giving her whatever she want would prevent her from ever trying to leave. The sad thing is, that it worked on her. To study the wolves, she had to deal with this side of the military and her husband. She would, however, never see him the husband he was to her. Sometimes, she found herself longing for the affection Hubb Lebowski had always showed towards her even though they only briefly were together. She found herself often wondering about him and hoped he was doing well. She only knew he had been returned to his job as a policeman under the eyes of Ansgar to make sure he would truly stay quiet and oblivious to the murder he committed to her father. So far, as Cher had promised, Hubb never showed an ounce of suspicion. And for that, she was glad.

* * *

><p>The train whistled proudly as it trudged down the tracks towards the city of Trenton despite the falling rain. It passed through the abandoned moors and by houses long left behind by the humans. As it passed through, creatures scheming to invade passed stealthily through the overgrown grass growing alongside the tracks. They were invisible to those unaware of their presence even though they ran alongside the train. Tsume probably blended the best out of the other wolves. Most of the wolves were of blond, oranges, and brown colors but his gray-black fur standed out little compared to them and looked natural against the gray skies and green grass. It was, no doubt, one of many reasons why he was chosen to lead a small part of the pack to attack. He led Brom and Zane while Zali led the others ahead to distract the enemy. Once Tsume heard familiar sounds of guns being fired and Marek's howl to alert them, Tsume immediately reacted. He quickened his pace to keep up with the train and swiftly jumped as he shifted to human form. He clutched unto the guard rail running alongside the train and swung his legs over to the narrow ledge where soldiers could patrol outside the train. Tsume cursed when he immediately saw the first soldier standing not too far from him. The plan was to hopefully draw most of the soldiers to the commotion Zali and the others were creating.<p>

"Hey you!" He shouted while raising his rifle.

Before he could even touch the trigger, Tsume quickly reached inside his jacket and without hesitation, thrust his knife from within into the man's chest. The man grunted as he was struck and eyes were on the dagger impaled inside him. By the time he looked back up, he only saw a gray wolf charging after him and barely choked out a cry before Tsume's fangs were in his throat. Right before the soldier went over the rail, Tsume released him and in human form, clutched the hilt of the knife and shoved his foot into the man's chest to pulled the knife out, only allowing the man to fall overboard. By the time Tsume turned around, he saw Brom and Zane already on board, standing with mouths agape.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, " Brom shouted as Tsume approached them. Zane nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Tsume growled as he shouldered passed them.

Before they could began searching for a way in, a compartment extended from the side of the train and unfolded before them. Had Brom and Zane not been quick enough and avoided the heavy door, they would have been crushed. Before it even opened fully, they were immediately fired upon by heavy military weapons.

"Zane now!" Tsume ordered. He pressed his back flat against the train striving to stay out of the guns range. Tsume managed to peek around to see it was just a defense mechanism; big guns set to attack intruders. Now everyone would know of their presence among the train. "Zane!"

"Right-" Zane nervously reached inside his jacket, fumbling around inside before he pulled out a detonator.

Tsume recognized the sound of another engine and looked down along the train to see the truck Marek drove, only that it was Gizibe driving. "What are you doing? You're too close!" He yelled even though she would barely be able to hear them.

Zane attempted to throw the detonator after pulling the toggle before his hand holding the explosive device got struck by the weapons firing upon them. "Gah!" He held his injured hand.

"Trying to save your as-" Gizibe started before she heard a clank strike the hood of the truck. She gasped when she saw the blinking red light of the detonator inches in front of her. She swerved the truck trying to make it roll off the edge. Just as the detonator flew off to her right, it detonated, blowing the glass out of the right door and cracked the windshield. The blast caused the truck at the same time to capsize on it side going at least 55 mph. She swiftly turned the wheel to the right trying to get all four tires back on solid ground. The moment she was able to get all four tires back on ground, the truck continued swerving to the right, causing the bed of the truck to strike against the side of the speeding train. The truck spun out of control before Tsume finally saw the truck halt in the thick grass. He could not tell the state Gizibe was in as they were forced to leave her behind. Meanwhile, they were still being fired upon. He growled in anger and frustration, clutching his long knife before he finally spun around to face the firing weapons. He jumped, somehow missing the flying bullets and struck the one of the barrels of the guns attached to the roof of the train. He reached into his jacket pulling forth another detonator, bit the toggle off and threw it into the heart of the compartment. "Take cover!" He yelled to the others.

They were to jump into the back of the truck to get clear away from the explosives, but now that Gizibe was behind, they had to make do with their narrow surroundings. Brom and Zane took off to their left while it was more logical for Tsume to take off to the right, back towards the end of the train. About ten seconds later, the detonator blew and destroyed the many other weapons. Tsume kept running and threw whatever soldier that got in his way over the rail. His eyes were on the horizon waiting for Gizibe to somehow show up with the truck. Just as he was reaching towards the end of the train, he picked up another scent and skidded to a stop. Lightning overwhelmed the sky before he saw another wolf emerge from an opening leading inside the train. A military controlled wolf. The wolf growled as it climbed down about five steps to fully block Tsume's way. Tsume stepped back, eyeing the device latched into the wolf's system. "I don't want this for anyone of us," He clutched his knife getting ready to do what he had always tried to avoid. "But better you die now than having to live longer in this hell."

The wolf snarled and lunged at Tsume with open fangs. Tsume had never actually fought these mind controlled wolves on his own and was stunned at its unnatural strength. He was thrown to his back and lost grip on the knife he held and lost it through the rail. The wolf's large weight kept him pinned so that Tsume could barely even move his leg. The wolf was about to take his life by fangs to the throat. Just as the wolf was making the attack, Tsume sat up as far as he could and threw his head into the wolf's snout in the middle of the attack. The wolf released a whimper and backed away to shake its head. Just as it was getting ready to attack, Tsume heard a shot fire from above. The wolf before him fell flat on its stomach with a whimper. Another shot was fired. Tsume saw on its back were two darts now. He looked above him and saw Marek with a tranquilizer gun he easily found within the train while robbing it. He jumped in front of Tsume and fired at the wolf again when it continued to try to stand to fight. After the fifth shot, the wolf finally gave out while releasing one last whimper before it blacked out. "It should only take one shot to sedate them," Marek yelled over the rushing wind.

"Not with that device, " Tsume growled. "It stimulates them."

Marek turned to face Tsume while resting the gun on his shoulder. "Where's the others?"

"We were separated-"

"You, Brom and Zane are supposed to be with Gizibe by now. " When Tsume gave a look of anxiety at the mention of her name, Marek knew something went wrong. "What happened?" He demanded. Before Tsume could answer, they heard the distant sounds of a car horn being repeatedly honked. They turned their attention towards the distance behind them and saw the old truck steadily catching up. Marek growled in annoyance. "She's late." For now, Tsume kept silent that the fact Gizibe was the victim in this matter. Mark's face suddenly became more alert as he looked passed Tsume's shoulder. He raised his tranquilizer gun and shot it over Tsume's shoulder. Tsume whirled around in time to see the dart strike a soldier getting ready to fire upon them. When the dart struck the enemy, the soldier flinched, pointing the gun upward as it fired. The force of the gun when it fired itself, sent the man back over the rail and over the train.

Tsume looked back at Marek. "What are we going to do about this wolf?"

Marek turned his gaze towards the wolf lying unconscious before them. "We'll take him with us and finish the job once we get a safe distance. Come, my father and the others are waiting. Hopefully Brom and Zane make it in time." Tsume nodded and followed after Marek.

* * *

><p>Quent had started to return Hige to his cell and as usual, he had to handcuff him as he forced Hige to walk. Hige barely ever raised his eyes from the ground. He was truly showing the signs of grief and accepting the death of the others. Quent had never liked Hige, but had lately developed compassion for the wolf. He had the chance to show Hige the truth, but was about to pass the point of no return. Quent finally urged Hige to a halt. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around and pulled Hige back by his arm. "I'm probably going to get shot for this. Come on." He forced Hige back around and pulled him the other direction.<p>

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up and keep your head down before I change my mind," Quent spat and jerked Hige forward. Hige obeyed just this once, having a feeling where Quent may be taking him.

Quent had a special key card to trespass into Cher's lab under the orders of the general, but only if he had orders. As of right now, he could be prosecuted for what he was about to do. He was risking prison, yet again, for a wolf. He slid the key card through, typed in the password before the doors opened and allowed Quent through. He pulled Hige with him. Hige was surprised how different the lab looked since he had last been in it. The room was dark with new generators softly humming, but Hige was most stunned by what he saw the generators powering. Hige jerked from Quent's hold. "No! Amaris!"

Quent quickly grabbed him. "She's all right."

Amaris was within some sort of field of energy being powered just above them and it was filled with water to keep her completely nourished. Her wrists and neck were chained to keep her floating securely in the middle, but it still looked like just another prison hold. Her silver hair hovered brilliantly around her small frame and her skin seemed to shimmer. Whatever Cher had done to keep Amaris alive was working, but Amaris still looked so sorrowful. "She fell into a dormant sleep. She's as healthy as she can be, but Cher could not reawaken her. This was built to keep your maiden safe until she does awaken again. Even if we lost power, this will run on the emergency power."

Hige stepped forward. "Amaris! Are you there?" She remained still, even to his voice. "Amaris-" He started to yell until Quent jerked Hige back by his arm. "Stop it! We're not even supposed to be here. Besides, Toboe tried everything he could to reawaken her, but he couldn't."

Hige turned his head at Quent. "What happened to Toboe?"

"It's...difficult to explain. "

" What are you talking about? Was he killed or not?"

Even Quent seemed as hesitant as Cher was suddenly. But Quent, unlike Cher, was able to raise his head and meet Hige's eyes. "All right. I'll take you to him. I'm already going to get fired anyway." He muttered and pulled Hige behind him." Even though Hige was finally getting his wish, he was scared because Cher and Quent had been hiding Toboe from him for a reason. Hige still even had doubt that his brother was alive, especially after seeing Amaris. He hoped Kiba never had to see Amaris like that. On the other half, it sure would bring his wrath down upon the military.

Quent led Hige even deeper within the military base and even down an elevator, which Hige hated using. He didn't like to think there was nothing but an empty pit just below his feet.

They went about three floors lower before the elevator bell rang and opened the doors. It was amazing to Hige how this floor looked no different then the one they were just on. It was like the elevator never took them down a different story, but Hige's motion sickness was proof that it did. They walked down for quite a bit before they came to two glass doors. Hige could sense wolves on the other side before he saw one suddenly run across the doors on the other side. "What is this place?" Hige questioned as Quent access the door panel to let them in.

"For awhile, you and Toboe were the only wolves the military owned. More have been caught to track down their packs they left behind. Toboe has been set to watch over them and even train a few. Sometimes he helps care for the wounded brought in and gets them back on their feet. "

So he is alive, Hige thought. That's all they needed to say to him. What was the point of their whole charade? Hige was not even too upset over what Toboe has been doing the past four years. Training and taking care of wolves? Toboe had had it easy then. At least he wasn't killing wolves like Hige had been doing. "Wait, Toboe is training them? To do what?" Certainly not to fight. Hige loved the kid, but he knew that Toboe never possesd the skills to train anyone to do anything. Still, he was picturing Toboe as the fourteen year old he had always known.

Quent brought him into the room and Hige saw what looked like to be some sort of care and training room just for wolves. A rehabilitation room. Then again, it looked more like a fitness room for soldiers. It was to train a wolf both as a beast and in their human form. There were life-size dummies to attack, ropes to climb for strength, high ledges to test the wolf's ability to jump and even a running track to get the wounded wolf to run again. "How long has this place been here?" Hige question.

"The last two years, " Quent said and freed Hige from his cuffs. " These don't need to be on in here. You've been kept from this area because this is where your brother spends most of his time. " Quent walked ahead and Hige followed. As they neared the center of the room, Hige was surprise to hear a little girl's voice chime in. "I did it!" Her voice carried.

"You've caught pups too?"

Quent walked around one of the higher ledges and there finally, was Toboe standing on a smaller ledge looking up at the little girl. He showed an approving smile to her and nodded to her. "Good, now get back down." The little girl's proud smile faded and she had a look of anxiety. "Jump," Toboe said more sternly. "It's no different then jumping off smaller ledges."

The girl backed a few steps before she leapt from the high ledge and jumped from a smaller ledge to another, back towards the ground. She was doing good until she accidentally overshot one of the last few ones after having to jump larger ones and her foot skidded off the edge of the ledge. "Ah!" She yelled, flailing her arms around before she went over. Toboe happened to be standing there and stepped back and caught her swiftly in his arms while nearly losing his own footing. Hige snickered at the sight seeing how Toboe still showed signs of his own clumsiness. The girl slowly raised her head and bit her lower 's face remained serious towards her to the point he almost looked disappointed. "You overshot that one. Not all ledges will have the same height or distance." He placed her on her feet. "Try again." Quent finally cleared his throat to get their attention. Toboe and the little girl turned to face them. Hige was surprised to find the little girl's eyes were two different colors. One was golden like the average wolf, but the other was blue. Her skin was dark and her hair was raven black.

"She looks like-"

"Toboe, I need to talk to you, " Quent interrupted Hige.

Toboe nodded and looked back at the girl. "Keep practicing."

Hige was surprised to see how confident and agile Toboe had become just from watching him jump the few ledges down. His arms didn't flail around trying to keep balance, nor did he whine from lack of balance he once had. The kid himself hated doing large jumps and here he was now training other wolves to do it.

Quent started to open his mouth to speak, but before he could, Hige cut him off. Toboe?" Toboe shifted his eyes at Hige. Hige didn't give a chance for Toboe to remember and pulled his little brother in a tight embrace. "Thank goodness! I thought the torque might have killed you after all. I've missed you so much!" Hige was surprised when Toboe didn't return the affection.

Toboe, instead, grunted in discomfort and raised his fists between them to push off Hige's hold. "What are you doing?" The girl jumped to a ledge before turning to face them and raised a brow as she watched Hige. She had never before seen this wolf and here he was now, coddling her caretaker.

"Hige, there's something you needed to know first, " Quent tried to warn.

Hige pulled away, still grasping Toboe's shoulders and saw how lost Toboe's eyes still appeared. Still, Hige thought little of it and completely ignored Quent. "I'm so glad you're okay." He just couldn't believe how different Toboe looked, but how much was still the same. His shoulders were definitely broader, jaw was more prominent and he stood nearly as tall as Hige.

"Stop it!" Toboe snapped and jerked completely out of Hige's reach. "Who do you think you are?"

"Toboe, it's me, Hige." If time had changed Toboe this much, then what has it done to me? He thought. Why is he taking so long to recognize me? "Remember? Porky? Tsume loved to call me that. You, the runt. Tsume?" Surely he hadn't forgotten his role model.

Toboe only looked infuriated by how Hige talked and even touched him. He looked at Quent waiting for him to explain, but Quent found himself in an awkward situation. He had wanted to explain everything before Hige suddenly butted in. Toboe looked down when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. It was the little girl. She had gotten down from the ledge when she sensed the tension. "Toboe, are you okay?"

"Terra, I told you to keep training, " Toboe said impatiently.

"Toboe!" Hige yelled in disbelief how Toboe just responded to her. He started to approach him before Quent lowered his arm in front of Hige.

"Terra is done for now, " He looked at her and gestured with his head as he spoke his next orders. "Terra, have a soldier escort you back to your cell."

Terra looked up at Toboe, like she needed his permission first. Toboe only gave her a curt nod. "Just do as he says." It was easy to see Terra looked up to him, despite how he treats her. Hige guessed he shouldn't be surprised. This place was meant to break wolves and their spirits, but he never imagined Toboe's spirit being broken. Sure, he had been tamed by humans, but he never seemed stupid enough let it get this far. Unless...

As Terra was being escorted away, Hige stepped forward to get Toboe's attention again. "Don't you know who I am?"

Toboe shook his head. "No." He looked at Quent waiting for him to explain, but the man still wouldn't speak up. "I don't know what this is about, but I have had enough of this nonsense."

Hige had already realized what was wrong and the pure thought of it made his anger blaze. It only hurt more to see Toboe give him the cold shoulder and Hige couldn't help but suddenly take his anger out on him. When Toboe tried to walk passed him, Hige suddenly grabbed him and slammed Toboe's back against the wall Terra had been training upon. Toboe only attempted to stand straight to face his opponent before Hige grabbed his shoulders and kept him pinned to the wall. Soldiers set to patrol the room looked on to the scene and started to take action before Quent raised his palm to halt the action.

"You forgot? Everything?" Hige yelled angrily. He paused when he noticed around the base of Toboe's neck was a strange device. It was obviously the torque, but not one Hige had seen before. Metal traced from the back of his neck, towards the front until it sank within his skin below his ears about. His hair and shirt covered most of it, but not enough. "Your neck?" Hige whispered. He pulled Toboe's collar aside and saw that the device even went down towards his shoulder blades. "What have they done to you?" The torque now seemed to latch around his neck instead of behind it. As he tried to get a closer look, Toboe thrust his arms out to shove Hige away and thrust his foot into Hige's stomach. "Get your hands off me!" Hige nearly fell from the sudden force. "Touch me again, I'll put your lights out!"

Hige scoffed at the threat. "What is that thing, Toboe? Why is it different?"

Toboe narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth before he lunged and swung his fist. He was humiliated by how Hige was being so open about it. Hige dodged the attack and caught Toboe's arm around the wrist and wrapped his arm around Toboe's neck to restrain him. "As usual, your moves are too predictable, runt." Hige said in a casual tone.

Toboe growled and threw his skull back against Hige's head, first hammering it into his nose. It might have been predictable, but Toboe was taller and stronger the he ever was before and Hige had underestimated him. Hige released Toboe and hollered out a curse as he held his nose. Toboe only turned to face him by swinging his right leg around and struck Hige into his stomach, tossing him across the floor.

Hige couldn't believe the power behind Toboe's kick. There was natural strength of course, but no wolf could hold so much power on their own. Hige sat up on his side, clutching his chest as he tried to take in the air that was knocked out of him. Toboe was slowly approaching him. "If you want to be incarcerated, drugged or even put down, by all means, keep testing me."

"Toboe." Quent growled in a threatening tone.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one," Hige growled in response and once Toboe got close enough, Hige swiftly got up and swung his leg out against Toboe's legs, which threw him on his back. Before Toboe could get up, Hige swiftly got over him and clutched his throat tightly and lifted before slamming his head against the hard ground. "Toboe, please, it's me!" He just wanted the clumsy, innocent, fourteen year old back. Toboe shifted his head and gripped Hige's wrists to fight off his hold.

"I don't know you!" Toboe growled.

Hige tore his fist free, tightened it before striking it across Toboe's face. Hige grabbed him by his collar once more and lifted to slam his head against the floor, as if that would help him remember. Hige only heard metal, instead of what should have been bone, strike against the ground. The sound disturbed him. He pushed his collar aside to examine the torque choking Toboe's neck. "Toboe, what is this thing doing to you?" When Toboe wouldn't answer, Hige gripped his throat tighter. "Answer me!"

Toboe's fiery eyes snapped open and he gripped Hige's wrist that was clutching his throat. He arched his leg and thrust his knee into Hige's backside. Hige's weight was thrown forward and before he could fall, Toboe used the strength of his legs and arms to throw Hige completely over him. Hige rolled across the floor before a wall stopped it. Hige groaned as he sat over his knees and rubbed his head that had hit the wall. By the time Hige looked up, Toboe was back on his feet. He started to approach Hige again before Quent stepped forward and clutched Toboe's arm. Toboe looked at Quent, who was giving him a stern look, like a father glaring at his son. "That's enough," Quent muttered to him.

Toboe immediately obeyed and relaxed his tightened fists. Quent laid a gentle hand on Toboe's shoulder and looked at Hige, who was just now getting back to his feet. Hige was surprised to see Quent looking so protective of him. Quent exhaled slowly. "This is why Toboe was kept from you. He doesn't know you anymore. He's trained to act this way."

Toboe looked at Quent, and then Hige confusingly. "Who is this?"

Hige started to approach Toboe, but Toboe stepped back distrustfully before Quent jerked him back in place. Hige stopped walking, quickly falling back into despair. "You really did forget everything." He muttered mainly to himself.

"He didn't forget, " Quent explained. "His memories were erased and replace with new ones. He had no say in the matter. It was an experiment ordered by the general." He spoke it a little too causally, especially when Toboe's eyes widened from the blunt truth. But Quent was not one to sugarcoat such things. Toboe attempted to fight Quent's hold on him. Quent wouldn't let go though, and Toboe was not allowed to strike or even disrespect a human, lest he would be severely punished.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Toboe kept his head turned away from them.

"Fine, would you like to know the truth later?" Quent asked with sarcasm. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Quent explained a bit more. "Look, Hige used to look after you. Four years ago you weren't going to make it. Before your memories were erased, you two were close. It is believed that he saved your life after you fell in a coma. You weren't supposed to live. You owe him-"

"I don't owe him anything!" Toboe pulled his arm from Quent' grasp, his frown only hardening. He looked at Hige with newfound hatred. "It that's the case, then he should have let me die." He then repeated his words directly at Hige. "You should have just let me die." He said with a more hushed tone.

Hige had thought Toboe had it easy than he did but Toboe had endured just as much suffering and now Toboe had just blamed him for it. "Toboe I-"

"Forget it, " Toboe turned away while waving his arm dismissively. "I'm done. Go rot in hell, He- or whatever your name is." He stormed off before Hige or Quent could continue to reason with him. Quent looked back at Hige who looked worse than ever. He had thought reuniting the brothers would help Hige to endure, but it had, instead, led to Hige's broken heart to be shattered even more.

"Just give him time. His physical health is better than it ever was, but his mental health..."

"He never came back... " Hige whispered. Hige couldn't count on his younger brother to get him through this nightmare anymore. To him, his brother really had died four years ago and now, he felt more alone than ever now.

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you're having trouble imagining Toboe being older I attempted to draw him at 18 with Tala.<strong>

** art/Toboe-and-Tala-Go-Ahead-and-Call-Me-a-Runt-429978685**

**Helped me to picture him. Just found a picture of him from the show and added features to make him look more older. How you like it all!"Tsume! We're moving out!" Zali hollered to him from across the deck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is and just a heads up, I'm going to hold off a chapter or two before going into Kiba and the others. It just makes sense to get some of these important details out of the way and will lead to me being able to explain what the others have been doing, keep you wondering and all that :) it also keeps the story from jumping around too much (because there isn't enough of that already) so just trust me**. **_Thanks for the encouragement guys!_**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Marek demanded as Gizibe gave the wheel to her brother.<p>

The wolves had jumped to the bed of the truck from the train with the supplies they had stolen. Marek had landed last carrying the body of the wolf embedded with the torque. He lay the wolf down on the bed, commanded the others to tie it up, and leaned over on the driver's side and opened the door before telling his sister to move over. Gizibe was thankful. The moment she gave the wheel to Marek, she moved over and held her side to slow the bleeding. He saw his sister was severely injured, and that the side of the truck had practically been blown out and glass shattered everywhere. "Gizibe? Are you all right?"

When Gizibe gasped painfully and held her hand that was coated with her blood, Marek forced the truck to a halt. "I'm. … fine." She growled, knowing where this was going to lead.

Zali jumped off the bed of the truck to the passenger side and had to pry open the door because of the damage. When he discovered his daughter's side engulfed in blood, he immediately took off his jacket and pressed it into the side of her waist. At that moment, the truck died completely. "What happened?" He echoed his son's words.

Tsume had been kneeling down to the unconscious wolf having to tie its paws together in case it woke before they could finish it off. Brom and Zane were staying quiet, but with guilty faces. Moss, not surprisingly, was eyeing Tsume like he was at fault when he had been the one to finish the job Zane failed to execute. Tsume stood from the wolf and looked down at Zali, who was now glaring at him. Since Tsume was leading Zane and Brom, it made him somewhat responsible. "I take full responsibility. The detonator-"

"Detonator? You did this?" Zali snapped.

Gizibe grasped her father's arm to get his attention and shook her head. "It was… an accident. I came too close-"

"Either way you should have been more careful," Zali turned his attention back to Tsume.

"We did the best we could. Accidents are going to happen in this line of work," Tsume said casually. "For an example, she was early and driving the truck too close in the first place."

Marek got out of the truck and slammed the door. "Don't you dare pin this on my sister. Why can't you just admit fault for once in your life?"

"I just said I would take full responsibility_

"It doesn't mean you believe you're at fault." Moss spat. "You're simply taking the easy way out-

"What's done is done," Zali raised his hand to prevent the argument from escalating. After all, he's seen Tsume lose his cool and it wasn't a pretty scene. He still valued Tsume's skills and he did not desire to risk Tsume leaving. When Marek was about to push the argument, Zali again interrupted. "Gizibe is still bleeding, the truck is in no shape to continue driving with, which means we have to walk."

"What about this wolf?" Moss nudged it with his boot like it was worthless creature.

Tsume saw through the truck where Gizibe was still seated that her eyes immediately widened at the thought of what was coming. Zali turned to face her. "Gizibe, I know you're hurt, but you're the only one who can deactivate the tracking signal in those devices. She gave a reluctant nod and slowly crossed her legs out the door. Zali met her at the door and put her arm around his shoulders before walking her to the back of the truck where the imprisoned wolf lay. The wind blew her purple strays from her messy hair aside revealing her sober eyes upon the innocent wolf.

"Gizibe," Zali pressured her.

She finally nodded and hauled herself over the bed of the truck and collapsed to her knees beside the unconscious wolf. She stroked the wolf's face before reaching inside her jacket and pulling out a small knife. She sat beside the wolf and placed the point of the knife between the torque and the wolf's thick fur. She carefully began to trim along the skin until she made a small opening and stuck the knife slightly deeper and with more force against the torque. A pop was heard before she extracted the knife out, tipped with the wolf's blood. In response, the wolf convulsed showing how deeply the torque was embedded into its nervous system.

"Okay," she whispered. She withdrew the knife and forced open a small compartment upon the torque she had loosened within the skin. It revealed a complicated wiring system and a small, blinking red light where the tracking system was built. Through many trials and errors, they had learned what certain wires were constructed to do. Touching most of them would lead to chaos in the wolf's nervous system and eventually death. But their main concern was making sure the military couldn't track them back to their hideout. She used her knife and carefully placed it adjacent to the wire connecting to the blinking light.

"That's good," Zali encouraged softly.

Tsume was also gazing at her handy work that he almost forgot to look into the rest of his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf's tail twitch. His eyes focused on the wolf's face and he saw its eyes suddenly snap open. "Gizibe-" Tsume tried to warn.

The wolf released a vicious growl and lunged at Gizibe. She let out a shriek, but purposely fell on her back to avoid its fangs and thrust her arm out in time to catch its throat. Her claws were visible even though she was still in human form. Even though the wolf's paws were tied together, it still managed to put up a good fight. Tsume was the quickest, therefore, the first to rise to her aid. He wrapped his arms around the vicious beast and lifted him completely off Gizibe. The wolf threw its head back throwing Tsume's weight out of balance. Tsume fell back against the truck and the force caused him to release the savaged beast. Gizibe had backed far enough for Zali to reach out to her around her waist and slid her off the bed of the truck, out of the wolf's reach. The wolf snarled as it sliced its fangs into the rope and its front paws were freed.

"Tsume!" Marek yelled and threw him a two edge sword from the front seat of the truck, one they had stolen towards the beginning of their raids to use for such affairs as now. Practically to execute the imprisoned wolves. Tsume felt himself that there was no other way but he never wanted to perform the job himself. He swiftly caught the sword, however, and drew it from its scabbard just as the wolf freed itself. The sole reason they used such weapons against their brethren was so they didn't have to use their own fangs and claws to kill. They didn't have to struggle with the imprisoned wolf as much and it died a more humane death.

The wolf jumped making Tsume have to respond quickly. He stepped forth and thrust the point of the sword forward, directly into the wolf's head. The wolf whimpered in response, but still stuck it's claws into Tsume's torso and both were cast over the side of the truck. The wolf landed beside Tsume to only have the sword shoved deeper in its core. What happened next still show the power the torque had over the wolf. The wolf managed to remain firm and tried to lash its claws across Tsume's face. It stumbled over the sword still impaled within him making it easier for Tsume to defend himself. As the wolf fell over him, Tsume caught its throat and kneed its stomach before tossing the wolf over him. Just as the wolf tried to stand to attack again, Brom and Zane entrapped the wolf by Zane thrusting his knee into the wolf's throat to pin him and Brom was keeping the back legs as still as possible. "Just do it already!" Zane yelled.

Marek quickly approached them, grabbed the hilt of the sword impaled in the wolf and pulled it from the wolf's heart and swiftly drove it across the wolf's throat. The ground flooded with the wolf's blood before it finally remained still. Brom and Zane slowly released the wolf once they knew it was finally over. Tsume stood and gazed sadly at the innocent wolf. A flash of guilt struck him when he remembered he had abandoned Hige to live and die in such a way. How he had promised Toboe and Tala he would watch over and protect them. Now he had abandoned everyone and this was always a cruel reminder. How he failed everyone.

"Gizibe, I'm sorry," Zali started, "but the tracking device doesn't shut down after death. You got to finish this." Gizibe had her head turned aside, unable to watch the execution. She said nothing, but gave into another reluctant nod. She took her knife in her hand and approached the wolf trapped in its pool of blood. "How is this humane?" She whispered softly.

"Gizibe, you know why," Zali answered. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this anyway. He was going to kill you."

"He's right, sis," Marek said, "this is best for everyone."

She frowned and shook her head at them before looking back at the wolf. "Not everyone. It's just blood guilt." She held her injured side as she painfully knelt down next to the dead wolf. She inserted the knife and easily cut through the wire connected to the tracking device. The red light immediately stopped blinking and their mission was finally over... for now.

* * *

><p>After all was said and done for the day, Toboe sought solitude with Terra in Cher's lab. He knew he bore some relation to her, but Quent never gave the full story behind it. What was obvious, and if Quent demanded anything from Toboe, it was to give full care to Terra. When he wasn't busy training her and the other wolves, he would often allow her to remain with him while he worked in Cher's lab. In that respect, he mainly watched over and cared for Amaris, sometimes if it was just to talk to her, update files into a computer about wolves he trained and how they progressed that day and whether they could be used to fight or not. Still yet, it was where he could give more care to Terra without enemies having to see the love he had for her. Often times, wolves had to watch others they love suffer to force their cooperation. It was why Toboe was colder and harder on her than he wasn't. He never wanted the military to hurt Terra to force his cooperation. Thus, he remained submissive and obedient to keep her as safe as she could be.<p>

As he entered the lab, Terra ran behind him in her wolf form struggling to keep up even though she ran. When she got up to him, she growled playfully as she bit and pulled at his pant leg. "I got you!"

"Terra, Behave." Toboe dragged her across the floor as he walked trying to ignore her, but she wouldn't let him go. He finally turned to face her while trying to resist a smile and bent over to apprehend her and cradle her in his arms. "Hey! That's cheating." She yelled.

"Behave yourself, " He whispered more harshly, but rested his hand on her furry head and carried on walking. She nuzzled her wet nose up against his hand and dropped her weight back against his chest trying to make him wrestle with her, which he had to while trying to get her to stay still. Not only was she a four year old, but a four year old pup that wanted to play like any other pup. She nearly rolled out of his arms while trying to get him to play. "I'll hold you for a bit, but you got to stay still, " he said with a firmer tone. She whimpered and squirmed around to face him and sat her clumsy paws on his chest. "What-" he inquired when she stared with those puppy eyes before she licked his cheek. "Terra!" He held her away and glowered at her. "They don't like to see that."

Her ears flattened as she moaned pathetically. "But no one is here." She whined. She immediately started wagging her fluffy tail though, and barked.

He held her close and clutched her snout. "No. No barking." He had to train her now so she didn't do such things around humans and get disciplined harshly. He released her snout and stroked her dark fur before placing her on a table. As soon as he did and walked passed her, she barked again. He turned his head with stern eyes upon her. She whimpered again and sank her face under her paws. He rolled his eyes and approached Amaris and checked the power sources keeping her alive. Being around technology more than anything else, he couldn't help but learn to use and even fix such technology, especially if it meant keeping the flower maiden alive. More significantly, he examined her vitals that showed through screens on the control panel before her.

When he saw everything was in order, he approached Terra and had her sit still as he commenced a weekly examination of her. He'd check her teeth and gums, make sure she was receiving enough nutrients from the poor diet they were fed daily and made sure she wasn't in any sort of pain from the training he gave her. He knew he was hard on her and this was his lone chance to make sure she was truly benefiting from the training she was receiving. "Looks like you're just.… fine." He hesitated and clutched the back of his neck as he cringed in pain.

"Toboe?" She asked so innocently.

"Yes?" He still clutched the back of his neck trying to deal with the pain radiating off his torque.

She was back in her human form and sat with her legs aside and hands in between. Her head was tilted curiously. "Who was that wolf. .. hugging you?"

The moment she caught his eyes narrow at the thought, she coward away from him. He mainly hated how she had to word it, but the memory itself was unpleasant. "He was just a mad wolf."

"Seemed like he knew you."

"I don't. Now drop it." He panted softly and walked towards the cabinets. He drew open a drawer and a bottle of morphine rolled out of the clutter around it. He started to reach for it, but paused halfway. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and shut the drawer. "I don't need this."

"Are you okay?" Terra asked once she realized the pain he was experiencing.

He nodded as he walked back towards her. "I'll let you stay while I continue working. Only don't be distracting."

She nodded reluctantly as he next approached the computer in the corner of the room where he was to record his and that of other wolves he trained and their progress. Depended on what he typed would determine for Cher or the general what to do with the certain wolf. Even if it meant putting it down. As he worked, Terra approached in her wolf form and jumped to his lap to sleep upon while, to her, he did the most boring part of his work. As the hour passed and he was concluding, his mind was brought back to Hige and what had happen between them. He began to wonder why he never came across Hige's files while doing the other wolves. How had he not seen Hige if he had been here all this time? He opened the search box and out of curiosity, typed in H. Immediately, the search narrowed it down and Toboe recognized Hige's name. He clicked on it. At once, Hige's files were opened. Toboe only just saw it wasn't filed in the same place as the other wolves. It would seem Hige was purposefully kept from Toboe's knowledge. His curiosity only further got the best of him as he began to read into Hige's files. He read that he was also brought here with Hige; when Hige had the torque implanted and when his health problems developed. There were even videos saved to his files from the security cameras. Toboe tried to watch some, but they were mainly videos of Cher nursing him back to health. There was even one or two where Hige was screaming out Amaris' and Toboe's name, demanding to see them. But what shocked Toboe the most was a video he found of Hige that was recorded four years ago.

He saw himself as his younger self being pulled into Hige's arms from Quent's. Perhaps the last time they were seen together.

_"Toboe?" Hige had uttered softly. He darted his eyes back at Quent. "Why won't he wake up now?"_

_"This is the only way he'll wake back up," Quent had said. "He fell into a coma once the torque was implanted. He was going to die anyway had Dr. Degre not done this."_

_Hige then fell to his knees and rested Toboe's legs on the ground but kept his back upright supported by his arm. "Toboe?" He clasped the side of his face and bore his head up. "Please wake up. I'm here now." When Hige saw he wasn't going to wake up, it was then Toboe watched Hige sat his final goodbye. "You 'll get free again, Toboe. I promise you that. Whether by my hand or the others. I just ask you to hold on for a little while longer. You may not be strong on the outside yet, but you possess this inner strength that's like no other.…I'm not sure if you can hear me, but this will be the only time I can ever tell you. "We're... brothers, Toboe."_

At that, Toboe's jaw dropped.

_"Mirima was our mother. I should have put it together sooner. I'm so sorry. I should have been the one looking out for you all this time. "Just…hold on."_

Toboe paused the video, unable to watch anymore of it. He was abruptly overtaken by guilt and remorse thinking of all he had last said to Hige. He had hurt him physically and crushed him with his final words. Then it dawned on him, he had a brother. Hige was his older brother. "Does that mean. …" He set about to reach to touch Terra's fur, but a sharp, acute pain ignited from his torque. He couldn't hold in his cry and hunched forward as he clutched the back of his neck. Terra jumped from his lap when Toboe slid off the chair to his knees trying to endure the pain. "What's wrong?" She cried.

He burst into a sweat as he panted softly before another wave of pain overtook him. This had become a normal thing with him and it scared Terra whenever she had to watch it. Toboe was nothing more than an experiment right now testing out this strange new torque. A torque he had no idea what is exact use was for. He opened his eyes and forced himself to stand, but as soon as he did, the world seemed to shift. He fell forward and attempted to reach for the desk for support, but couldn't find anything to grip. He only managed to seize hold of the lamp sitting upon it and pulled it down with him. Glass shattered as he hit the floor again and fell upon his side. "What do I do?" She cried.

A second later, the door to the lab opened and in came a worried Quent Yaiden. He had heard the glass shatter and could have easily imagined what was going on. Toboe tried to stand again and drop back into the desk once more, but managed to keep from falling. Quent quickly approached and tried to help support him, but Toboe refused his assistance. " I'm fine! Just go!" He pushed himself away from the desk and caught himself on the next counter. He reached to pull out the drawer and was in such a hurry, he tore it completely out and the drawer and contents inside fell and scattered about the floor. "No!" He growled and fell back to his knees.

Quent then knew what Toboe was after. He knelt down promptly and looked through the contents and picked up a syringe and bottle. He never wanted to encourage this, but he couldn't stand to see Toboe in so much pain. He turned the bottle upside down and forced the contents of the bottle in the syringe. He forced Toboe's sleeve up and injected the drug himself. Within moments, Toboe's breathing regulated and he wasn't shaking nearly as much. Quent looked at the bottle and the drawer it was saved in. He frowned. Morphine. "You keep morphine hidden here?"

"I did," Toboe whispered. He opened his eyes and snatched the drug from Quent's hand.

"Toboe, don't-"

All too swiftly, he refilled the syringe and injected more in his arm. As he did, his head fell back against the cabinet and for a moment, Quent thought he passed out. He tried to take it away before Toboe tightened his grip around the bottle. "I said to go!"

"Toboe, give it to me!" He gripped Toboe's wrist holding the drug and snatched it back from him. Toboe could have easily fought him off, but again he was not even supposed to resist humans. "You said you would stop injecting yourself with this crap!" It was his fault Toboe was addicted. Cher had introduced such drugs to Toboe not too long after he woke from his coma. He was directed to use them on others wolves needing the medicine and had never thought to use them on himself until Quent gave him the first dosage. When Toboe was given the torque he now wears, it caused him agonizing pain and Quent had caught him having an episode, like what had just happened and injected the medicine into him. It would numb the pain to the point he would pass out. But after months of dealing with such pain, he would inject himself more and more often to the point it rarely made him pass out. Since Toboe was given access to such medicine, it wasn't hard for him to obtain more for himself and behind Cher's back. In a way, Quent couldn't blame him. He used alcohol to numb his emotional pains, and Toboe had found a way to deal with his own pain. It just wasn't easy for Quent to watch.

Terra hugged his arm anxiously. "Why is your torque doing that?"

Before more could be said, they turned their attention to the door when it's hold slacked and was pushed open by Cher. At first, she had her nose buried in her notes on her clipboard until she discovered the mess, leading to Toboe, who was still sitting below the cabinet. "What happened here?"

"Toboe's torque is still hurting him," Terra said with such bitterness.

Quent helped Toboe to his feet. "He's fine now. I think it's best Terra and Toboe got some rest."

Cher sat her clipboard on the table and approached the two. Toboe shrugged off Quent's support again and gripped the cabinet behind him to continue to support himself. He raised his head at Cher as she came near him. "I'll clean this mess up."

"Let me see."

He huffed uncomfortably when Cher turned his head aside and examined the torque closely. She saw his veins had expanded and bulged, especially around where the torque was implanted and his skin was clammy from the sweat he had broken out into.

"Just another reaction. It will past."

"Doctor," Quent started to be respectful, but it quickly slipped, "have you actually seen what his 'reactions' do to him?" Toboe was very good at hiding it especially keeping such drugs in hand to inject at will. What Cher did next really opened Quent's eyes to how far this had gotten. She had approached the table where Toboe had cared for Terra and pulled from the nearby shelf a device that looked more like some sort of taser. As she approached them, she snapped the device shut after loading it with something and Quent had an idea of what it was. "Wait, what is that?"

"It will counteract his symptoms."

"Cher, wait-" Quent wanted badly to stop her.

Toboe stepped back, but was stopped short with the cabinet behind him. She lifted Toboe's collar aside and pushed the gun into his neck before injecting him with a completely different drug. Toboe winced at the pain and grasped the side of his neck when she withdrew the gun. Toboe's sight blurred for a moment and became weak in his knees, but Quent saw the strange veins shrink back down. The morphine had taken the edge of the infliction, but whatever Cher gave him did a bit more. Too bad the drugs themselves had side effects, especially when the two were combined. Quent was only becoming angrier, but forced himself to hold his tongue. "What's the matter with you?" Cher questioned.

Quent looked back at Toboe, who had closed his eyes and was breathing slowly trying not to pass out in front of them. To be honest, he looked high now. "Nothing, since he's done for the day, I'm going to escort him back to his cell."

"What about this mess?" Cher questioned.

_'For goodness sake woman,'_ Quent thought bitterly, _'the device you implanted in him practically just attacked him. That's what caused him to react violently_.' It was like asking a person who just had a heart attack to clean up the mess caused by the attack itself.

"It's fine, I'll get it." Toboe uttered and finally opened his eyes thinking he still had his composure.

Quent was thankful that Cher turned her back before Toboe clumsily fell to his knees and began throwing the items scattered about the floor back in the drawer he had pulled out. Terra got beside him and did her best to assist him. Had he realized why Cher turned her back, he would have distracted her longer.

She started to take her clipboard in hand again to review her notes when her eyes were drawn to the desk where she saw many files were opened on the screen. Cher sat her board aside as she noticed the familiar scene upon the screen. "What is this?" She questioned. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to understand right away what Toboe had been up to. She twisted to face them, her face turning a shade of red before her eyes darted at Quent. "You! You told him?"

Toboe raised his head and saw the big mistake he made of leaving all the files he opened for the whole military to see. "Uh-" he stood and again, the whole world shifted on him. Quent caught him by his side before he would fall again. He was completely embarrassed, but mainly for the kid. He looked at Toboe, still confused about what he did.

"What have you done?" Cher raised her voice.

Toboe pushed off Quent's hold and leaned against the cabinet. "You don't think I needed to know my brother is here?" Toboe suddenly snapped.

"Toboe, watch your mouth," Quent uttered to him. With two drugs just injected into him, Toboe was all the more careless with how he spoke.

Cher forced shut down the computer and stormed back towards the other two. "It's bad enough to tell a human classified information, but for a wolf to deliberately access-

"I've always had access, I just never knew what to look for." He stood straight and glared down at her. "Why keep my brother, her father, " he gestured his head at Terra, "away from us both?"

"What?" Terra asked in surprised.

Immediately, Cher slapped her palm across his face to silence him, which made Terra gasp as she held her hands over her mouth.

Cher shook her head bitterly, and didn't seem to regret her action. "You should have known better than to access such information. Be thankful I don't report this to the general." She looked at Quent. "As for you, you know how I feel about you trespassing in my lab."

"I came in here because Toboe-"

Cher raised her hand. "And then decide to spill classified information? I think you need to limit the time you spend near him. Everyone sees it. You can start by taking him and locking him up in confinement for three days."

"What?" Toboe spat angrily.

"Four days," Cher changed her mind. "You obviously need to be reminded where you stand here."

"You can't give orders like that." Quent growled.

"Fine, would you like me to take it up with the general?"

".…no."

"Get this mess cleaned up and get out," Cher made her demands final.

Once Toboe put the items away in the drawer and cleaned up the glass shattered from the lamp, Quent began to escort both he and Terra back. He was glad to get away from Cher. Being the general's wife and holding some authority within the military, especially over wolves, had gone to her head. He was sure that she still cared for Hige and Toboe, but how she was caring for them lately was questionable.

"I have to agree with her," Toboe started, "you do always somehow seem to be nearby when things go wrong for me. Why?"

"It's just a coincidence."

Toboe rolled his eyes and came to a halt in the middle of the hall. Quent turned to face him impatiently. "I agree with Cher that you forget where you stand. You're still a wolf, still a prisoner-"

"I know full well my state here. It isn't paradise. But it be a whole hell lot worse if you haven't gotten me out of tight situations. I know I'm a wolf, I know most of my memories are gone but it doesn't make me an idiot."

"Your mouth on the other hand-"

"Quent." Toboe uttered impatiently.

Quent sighed. He took Toboe by his arm and urged him forward. He had many reasons to be protective. First, the wolves never deserved this in the first place and he had allowed it. Second, Toboe mirrored his mother, who the general had been very possessive of. When the boy was younger, Quent would catch Jiro corning him and fondling him like he had once did to his mother but st the same time, blamed Toboe for his mother's death. But as Toboe grew, Jiro became more abusive. He believed that was part of the reason Jiro kept Toboe confined here. Just like he was possessive of Mirima, he became possessive of her identical youngest son. That was just some of the tight situations he had gotten Toboe out of. The third reason, he had killed Toboe once and that alone was enough reason to look out for him in this present lifetime.

He brought Toboe to his cell, which was a prison hold meant to lock up humans rather than wolves. Just another effort to keep Toboe and his niece away from Hige. One thing Toboe was spoiled with, like the other human prisoners, was having a cot and a bunk bed for Terra, since no one else had the time and patience to deal with her. Quent opened the metal door leading into the dark room.

"Quent, please. What are you not telling me?"

"Get in there, now," Quent said more forcefully.

Toboe sighed in frustation and obediently walked into his dark cell. Terra started to follow until Quent blocked her. She let out a whine. "I'm supposed to stay with him."

Toboe turned to face her and she stared back with such puppy eyes. He felt he made her a little too dependant on him.

"He's to be confined, not you. You're going to be locked up with the other wolves."

"No!" She yelled. Quent tried to stop her, but she ran under his legs towards Toboe.

"Terra!" Toboe lashed. "Never talk like that."

"I'm staying!"

"You have to learn to do as you're told-"

"No!" She stomped her foot. Toboe reached down and grabbed her by her arm and started to drag her out. "I'm staying!" In an effort to get free, her nails became as claws and she sliced it through Toboe's tight grasp.

"Ah-Damn it, Terra!" He raised his back hand she scratched and slapped her with it. "Get out, now!"

Terra fell to her knees and looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. She really wanted to believe it hadn't happen, but his blood had smeared her cheek as evidence of striking her, and his last words were still echoing in her head. "I'm s-sorr-"

"Did you hear me?" He still yelled in a rage. Terra turned her head away to hide her tears and stood before running around him and behind Quent. It was then Toboe met Quent's eyes, who looked just as stunned. More disappointed, however. "She has to learn."

"You might still be just a prisoner," Quent growled in a low tone, "but you're acting no different than these soldiers. Especially towards those that need you most. You honestly think you're helping them?"

Before Toboe could answer, Quent slammed the heavy door shut and locked it into place and there Toboe would remain the next four days.

* * *

><p>Everyone had returned back to the hidden village within the swamp. Not only to out run the military, in case they came looking the last place they had tracked their imprisoned wolf, but because Gizibe was still injured and had already lost a lot of blood. She had nearly passed out while they were rowing the boats back towards the depths of the swamp. Thanks to Marek, he talked her through it and Zali carried her upon his back to get her through the entangled trees. Cole was waiting anxiously at the docks like she had sensed something had gone wrong. "What happen?" She questioned her mate carrying her injured daughter. Gizibe loosened her hold on her father once she knew they were safely through the entangled trees and upon the docks. "Just a little accident on the road," she grunted as she held her side.<p>

Moss scoffed as he walked passed the family. "A little accident involving a detonator." Gizibe glared at him for saying too much.

"Moss-"

"A detonator?" Cole interrupted Zali. She looked at Tsume and Zane. "Get Gizibe inside. I'll be inside shortly to tend to her wounds."

Tsume didn't bother actually trying to help her knowing the kind of person she was. When Zane attempted to help support her, she pushed him aside and walked ahead. "For goodness sake, I can still walk. I don't need babysitters."

Instead, Tsume picked up some of the supplies they had stolen, told Zane to do the same and followed Gizibe. They followed her until she made it to her room, a one room type house that could be found all over the small village. Then continued passed her to deliver the supplies to the store house. From across the docks, they could still here the two mates argue.

"Zali, this is getting too dangerous," Cole said as she followed her mate down the dock.

"I agree," he said, "but we still need supplies."

"Like their weapons?"

Zali stopped in place and turned to face Cole. "We aren't strong enough to fight them alone as it is. Besides, we destroy most of their weapons meant to kill us."

Marek stepped forward in defense, especially for his sister. "We know what we're doing. Because Gizibe reacted quickly, she avoided greater casualties."

"We still lost the truck," Brom muttered from behind.

The family parted to see Moss and Brom still following them down the narrow dock. Zali rubbed the back of his neck trying not to lose his patience. "The rest of you take the supplies left and follow Tsume."

The two nodded and hauled the bags and backpacks of supplies to their back and walked passed the other three. Marek cursed. "Right, we don't have a getaway truck now."

"We'll figure it out," Zali assured. "We have enough to last us a week now. We'll figure it out before then. For now, go check on your sister."

Marek nodded, now only leaving Zali and Cole. Zali let out the air of frustration he had been holding in and took Cole's hands into his own. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I need all the help I can get to support and protect this pack. Including yours."

Cole gave a subtle nod and rested her head below Zali's jaw. "I understand. I just can't lose anymore loved ones, all right?"

Tsume watched from across the docks as the couple made peace for now. Zali and Cole still had love and affection for each other, that was clear, but Zali took his role as the alpha very seriously. He was always checking their supplies, contemplating when they needed to rob the train for more and often times still pondered over how to save the imprisoned wolves they met. No way had been found to save such wolves though. No matter how they tried to approach the imprisoned, brainwashed wolves, they always died in the end.

Tsume looked up when he saw Brom and Moss approaching. They passed him and Zane to drop off their share of the supplies they carried. "Zali wants you to go to Trenton and find us another truck, " Moss said as he walked passed them.

"Surely not this very minute, " Zane mumbled. "We just got back."

"The city will be on high alert now because of us," Tsume said. "It's best to wait a few days before sneaking in."

"Are you going against orders?" Moss spat. "You're already in trouble for letting Gizibe get hurt."

"That wasn't his fault!" Brom yelled. "If anyone is to blame, it's you," he pointed at Zane.

"It was shot from my hand!" Zane yelled offensively. "It could have happened to anyone."

"It's done," Tsume cut in between them and continued walking passed the three. "It's over; it's in the past and as far as I can tell, Gizibe will be all right. Forget about it and move on." He looked at Moss. "Unless it comes from Zali or Marek, I don't follow orders, especially from the likes of you."

"You're the one that has to learn respect," Moss yelled and attempted to punch Tsume with his back turned. Tsume ducked, as if he saw the move coming and thrust his palm out to Moss' side. The move was harmless, but very forceful and threw Moss over the side of the dock and into the murky swamp. Brom and Zane laughed at his humiliation as he splashed through the surface of the water.

Moss burst through the water and choked out the green water. "You're going to pay for-

"You're not even worth it," Tsume muttered and walked off to be alone in his own private home on the other side of the village. Brom and Zane were left to pull Moss out of the thick water while Moss cursed them for their laughter.

* * *

><p>How long has it been now? He wondered. Feels like weeks. But it could have been a day. He had no way anymore of telling how much time had passed. One day, he'll find its been a few days, weeks, even years. Hige opened his eyes and found himself within the prison hold where the wolves were kept. He hadn't been there for awhile. Usually he was sent right back out to track and kill other wolves. According to Cher, however, his health was weakening and he needed extra care and rest. Honestly, he just wanted to see Amaris and Toboe, but the sight of them had left him feeling worse. He never thought Toboe would change so much and be so cold. Hige shivered as a chill was sent down his spine. His breath quivered as he exhaled and he rubbed his arms trying to find warmth. "Please remember me, Toboe," he whispered. "You're all I have."<p>

He could have let out a cry of remorse but another soft cry reached his ears. The cry sounded so innocent and it perked his interest right away. Hige usually slept on his side, whether human or wolf form and with his back to anyone who came for him. It took effort, but he slowly turned over and sat up on his side. Across from his cell and into another, he recognized the little girl, or pup, Toboe had been training earlier. She sat in the corner of her cell, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her head buried within. Each time she exhaled, a soft cry escape escape her quivering lips. Hige never thought-never imagined- he would have to see a scene so dark and cruel before him. An imprisoned little pup. As he gazed at her, he couldn't help but wonder how one of the most innocent things in the world could end up in such a cruel dark place. He yearned to to comfort her, but for years he had lost all hope and the only person that could comfort him had crushed him with their last words. He had no idea how he could comfort this little girl when for the last few years, he had received none. Still, he found himself crawling a little closer towards her and when she let out another soft cry, he had to speak. "Hey, " his voice came out in such warmth, even at his own surprise. The girl stifled her cries and for a moment, Hige thought he was going to be ignored. After what seemed forever, she slowly raised her head meeting her blue and golden eyes with his own. Hige couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes." She bashfully hid her face into her knees again and locked her arms tighter around her hair. Hige felt slightly embarrassed himself. He didn't want to scare her but her eyes truly were beautiful. "I'm sorry." It was quiet. She remained still. Hige almost couldn't bear asking his next question. "Did they. .. hurt you?" She raised her head again and slowly shook it. Hige found that doubtful, but still breathed in relief. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" She suddenly snapped.

Hige blinked. "Okay.…what's your name?"

"Terra.…"

"That's a pretty name." He smiled. "My name is Hige."

She tilted her head curiously and wiped away her tears. "You're that wolf that hugged Toboe."

"Uh-Yeah. But you don't understand-"

"You two are brothers," she stated.

Hige raised his brow in surprise. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Toboe looked up your files. I'm here because he's being punished. He was caught looking at restricted information."

"He knows then." Hige sat back against the wall. "If that kid still has any heart left-"

"He has no heart, " she suddenly uttered. Tears began to fill her eyes again and Hige realized that perhaps Toboe was responsible for her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't expect anything from him," she cried. "He only knows how to follow commands."

Apparently not, Hige hoped. After all, he was being punished for disobeying. That thought made him very hopeful. He just hope the punishment wasn't too hard. He raised his head when he felt Terra's eyes on him. She was looking him up and down and had developed a frown upon her young face. "What?" He barked.

"Your just look. .. funny." She seemed disappointed all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing," she spat and looked away. Hige couldn't help but feel like he somehow disappointed her. She turned away from Hige and resumed her earlier position in her corner and made it clear she was done chatting for now.

_Was it something I said?_ He wondered.


End file.
